


Ferro et igni

by Nati



Series: AU без сумеречного мира [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, M/M, OOC, Psychology, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Валентин действительно был одним из самых мужественных и стойких инквизиторов, ни разу он не ошибся в своих суждениях и обвинениях. И он был прав – нет ничего сильнее священной Церкви.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laufeyjar_Sonr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laufeyjar_Sonr).



Накрытая тёмной холщовой тканью повозка медленно заезжала в город на рассвете. Сонные горожане провожали её заинтересованными, а кто-то и боязливыми взглядами и спешили по своим делам. Повозкой управлял мужчина в тёмном плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо. Рядом на лошадях ехали ещё двое мужчин в точно таких же длинных плащах. На поясах у всех троих тихо позвякивали чётки, а на груди висели кресты. Эта небольшая процессия двигалась прямо к церкви, расположенной на площади. 

— Братья, — приветствовал подъезжающих вышедший встречать их священник. — Спасибо, что приехали. 

— Священная инквизиция не могла отказать в такой просьбе, — отозвался один из мужчин, спешиваясь. — Колдуны редки и могущественны. 

— Вы правы, Валентин, — закивал священник. — Мы никак не можем добиться от него признания. Юноша так силён духом…

— Не может быть силён духом тот, кто поддался сладким речам дьявола, — отрезал Валентин. — Не будем же тратить время понапрасну. Проводите меня к нему. 

Священник тут же закивал и приглашающим жестом позвал приезжих за собой. Вот только пошли двое, один остался передавать коней и повозку на конюшни. 

— Его глаза горят золотом, — говорил священник, пока вёл мужчин в подвалы, где находилась камера для пленника и допросная. — И яростью. Он смеётся нам в лицо и отрицает любые отношения с дьяволом. 

— Колдуны сильнее ведьм, — заметил молчавший до этого мужчина. — Женщины слабы, поэтому легче поддаются увещеваниям дьявола, мужчины же добровольно отдают себя во власть демонов. Не могу представить, что движет ими… 

— Дьявол искушает разным, Хьюэт, — протянул Валентин, а потом обернулся к сопровождающему. — Как его имя? В письме вы сообщили, что он довольно молод. 

— Он назвался Джейсом, но настоящее имя мы так и не узнали. А лет ему не больше восемнадцати, но точный возраст нам так же неизвестен, — отозвался священник. 

— Сколько он уже у вас? — спросил Хьюэт. 

— Две недели. И за всё время нам не удалось узнать практически ничего. 

— Это наша работа, — кивнул Валентин. — Если этот мальчик пошёл на сговор с дьяволом, мы узнаем. 

Священник кивнул и открыл железную дверь камеры. На полу, скованный цепями, сидел юноша со светлыми спутанными волосами. Когда мужчины вошли внутрь, парень поднял голову, посмотрев на них. Злость и пренебрежение в его глазах неожиданно сменилась искреннем шоком. 

— Отец? — прошептал юноша. 

Валентин почувствовал, как дыхание перехватило. Он знал эти глаза. Знал эти волосы. Знал этого мальчика. 

— Джонатан. 

*_*_*

Валентин стоял у окна и смотрел на суетящихся горожан. Каждый из них спешил по своим делам, каждый из них был чем-то занят. За спиной у Валентина негромко переговаривались священники, но мужчина этого не замечал, погрузившись в свои мысли и воспоминания. 

Когда-то он не был инквизитором. Даже не думал об этом, довольствуясь жизнью белого монаха. У него была прекрасная жена, красивая и чистая, как ангел. Валентин любил её всем сердцем и был безгранично счастлив, когда она подарила ему сына. Они назвали его Джонатоном, воспитывая в смирении и покорности, Валентин всегда хотел, чтобы сын пошёл по его стопам. Но этого не случилось – мальчик рос жестоким и циничным, он не любил ни церковь, ни Бога, да и родителей своих больше опасался, нежели уважал. Валентин не знал, как же так получилось, ведь его младшая дочь – Кларисса – была кроткой и послушной, искренне добросердечной. 

А перед седьмым днём рождения Джонатана к Валентину во сне явился ангел. Он сказал ему, что в сыне его живёт демон, который и делает мальчика таким жестоким. Валентин проснулся в холодном поту с бешено колотящимся сердцем и тут же отправился к епископу, рассказав про сон. Епископ поверил ему, и вскоре в их дом пришли изгонять дьявола. Но детская воля была слаба – дьявол цеплялся за тело Джонатана, не отдавая его свету. Валентин сам пронзил сердце сына освящённым кинжалом, освобождая невинную душу ребёнка из лап демонов. 

Он потерял сына, но вскоре понял, что потерял и жену с дочерью. Он не понимал, почему возлюбленная решилась сбежать от него, ведь он был прав – нельзя было оставлять Джонатана в руках дьявола, но потом, очередной ночью, когда он забылся тревожным и беспокойным сном, ангелы рассказали ему правду – его любимая жена была ведьмой. Она впустила в их сына демонов, а Кларисса – столь похожая на мать, но не похожая на отца – вообще была отпрыском дьявола. Валентин не хотел в это верить, но и не верить не мог – стал бы ангел, шепчущий ему по ночам, лгать? Разумеется не стал бы. 

Смириться с потерей было сложно, но небеса послали ему помощника. К дверям церкви принесли мальчика, младенца без имени, которого он назвал Джонатаном – в честь погибшего сына. Валентин взял его себе, воспитывал, учил, любил. Он научил его всему, а когда пришло время – оставил взрослеть, а сам последовал за призвавшим его орденом. Валентин не хотел оставлять сына, но и взять ребёнка с собой туда, где скверна и грязь греха, не мог. Он наделся, что Джонатан станет монахом, как и его приёмный отец, и может быть после они встретятся вновь, чтобы вместе служить священной миссии.

Но как же его второй сын, его милый мальчик мог оказаться здесь, как он мог стать приспешником дьявола, ведь Валентин так старался уберечь его от искушений! Впервые инквизитор не знал, что делать, а сердце в груди билось через силу, испытывая невероятную боль. Почему он обречён терять тех, кого любит? 

— Возможно, нам стоит позвать другого инквизитора, — негромко предложил Ричард, и это выдернуло Валентина из воспоминаний. 

— Не стоит. Я пришёл сюда выполнять свою работу. И я выполню её. 

— Но если мальчик ваш сын… — неуверенно начал один из монахов. 

— Я пронзил сердце своего первого сына освящённым кинжалом, — перебил Валентин. — Моя жена-ведьма сбежала, забрав с собой отродье сатаны. Если мой последний ребёнок связался с дьяволом – то пусть лучше я буду тем, кто очистит его. 

Все покорно и почтенно склонили головы. Валентин был очень известен, он снискал себе славу бескомпромиссного и величайшего инквизитора, лучшего из лучших. Он всегда добивался признания вины. 

— Мы уже несколько недель пытаемся получить признание, — неуверенно сказал один из священников. — Но мальчик не отвечает. 

— Мне нужно не больше недели, — сказал Валентин и, круто развернувшись, направился в подвалы. — Если мой сын виновен – я это докажу. 

*_*_*

_"Ты правда думаешь, что я связан с дьяволом?"_

_"Отец, поверь мне!"_

_"Почему же ты считаешь, что я колдун?! Почему ты веришь им, а не мне?!"_

_"Отец, пожалуйста!"_

_"Я не могу признаться в том, чего не совершал"._

_"Отец, прошу тебя!"_

_"Чего ты хочешь? Убить меня? Убивай! Мне не в чем признаваться!"_

Валентин слушал крики сына целую неделю. Джонатан, сначала обрадовавшись появлению отца, впоследствии его едва не проклинал. Он отрицал свою связь с дьяволом и спрашивал, как Валентин может не верить ему. Раз за разом. Но Валентин не верил – однажды демоны уже пришли за его сыном, почему же им не сделать этого снова? Теперь инквизитор жалел, что не взял Джонатана с собой, что оставил его одного – детская душа подвержена соблазнам. Душа подростков – тем более. 

К концу недели, когда Джонатан не признал своей вины ни после колесования, ни после дыбы, ни после других пыток, когда Валентин располосовал его спину хлыстом, сын посмотрел на него с ненавистью. 

_"Больше не зови меня этим именем,_ — просипел парень, падая на пол камеры. — _Я больше не Джонатан, и не сын тебе"._

Эти слова до сих пор болью отдавались в сердце. Но они же были и признанием – мальчик отринул своё имя, отринул отца. Он не признавался в колдовстве, потому что действительно был силён. Вряд ли пытки дадут хоть какой-то результат, разве что смертельный исход – но Валентин не хотел казнить сына, пока тот сам не признает вину. Был ещё один способ узнать правду, самый безболезненный – и самый опасный. Опасный и для Джонатана, и для самого Валентина, потому что если воля инквизитора будет поколеблена хотя бы на секунду – дьявол победит. 

— Разумно ли? — неуверенно спросил Хьюэт. — Что если он будет сильнее тебя, Валентин? 

— Нет ничего сильнее священной Церкви, — отозвался инквизитор. — Я служитель её, я служитель Отца нашего. Дьявол в этом юноше не сможет сломить мой дух и мою веру. 

Хьюэт покачал головой, но более возражать не стал. Валентин действительно был одним из самых мужественных и стойких инквизиторов, ни разу он не ошибся в своих суждениях и обвинениях. И он был прав – нет ничего сильнее священной Церкви. 

*_*_*

Джейс с трудом открыл глаза, когда дверь в камеру скрипнула. Фигуру, появившуюся на пороге, он узнал бы из тысячи – сложно не узнать собственного отца, который неделю тебя пытает. Валентин подошёл к нему мягкой походкой, почти неслышно и опустился на колени рядом, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок. Джейсу так хотелось плюнуть ему в глаза, но сил не хватало и на это. Валентин между тем снял с него цепи и помог подняться, заставляя парня замереть в ужасе ожидания очередной пытки. Но вместо того, чтобы привязать к дыбе или приковать к стене, как это всегда и было, Валентин повёл Джейса прочь из камеры. Впрочем, это вызвало ещё больший ужас – неизвестность была намного хуже уже известной боли. Кто знает, куда его повели на этот раз? 

Как оказалось, повели его в купальню – и Джейс даже сквозь слабость и боль испытал крайнее изумление. Валентин помог парню дойти до деревянной ванны, осторожно снял с него пропитанную кровью и потом рубашку и придержал за плечи, когда Джейс медленно перекинул одну ногу через низкий бортик. Парня шатало и вело в сторону, сказывался почти недельный голод – пленника не кормили, только стакан воды и кусок хлеба позволялся ему в сутки, чтобы не терять сознание. 

Вода была тёплой и приятной, парень выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, садясь в ванной и откидываясь спиной на бортик. Он не понимал, зачем его привели сюда и почему позволили вымыться, но упускать такой шанс тоже не хотел. 

Валентин взял небольшой кусочек мыла и, подойдя к стоящей рядом бочке, зачерпнул ковшом воду, выливая её парню на голову. Джейс дёрнулся, порываясь встать, но Валентин придержал его за плечи, не позволяя этого. 

— Тише, — зашептал мужчина, проводя мылом по волосам парня. — Я просто помогу. 

Джейс напрягся, но не отстранился – хотя бы потому, что сил на это не было совершенно. Валентин осторожно, медленно и даже как-то нежно перебирал его волосы, мылил их, массировал кожу головы. Джейсу так хотелось откинуться на спину, закрыть глаза и просто насладиться этими приятными прикосновениями, но он не мог заставить себя расслабиться в присутствии человека, который не далее как вчера до крови разодрал ему спину хлыстом. Раны, кстати, слегка пощипывало, но этот дискомфорт можно было легко перетерпеть. Валентин тем временем закончил мыть ему голову, сполоснул волосы водой из бочки и принялся медленно намыливать Джейсу плечи и шею. Парень подавил в себе порыв отодвинуться – ему не нравилось то, что происходило, но, по крайней мере, это не приносило боли. Но едва руки мужчины коснулись его груди, Джейс всё же дёрнулся, стремясь уйти то прикосновения. Валентин тут же отстранился, передал парню мыло, предлагая продолжить водные процедуры самостоятельно, и отошёл. 

Джейс продолжил, медленно смывая с себя грязь, пот и засохшую кровь. Чувствовать себя чистым было неимоверно приятно, но парень не понимал, с чего это такая невиданная щедрость. Неужели отец всё-таки поверил ему и теперь так своеобразно извиняется за неделю пыток и истязаний? Если так, то Джейс поблагодарит его, а потом ударит по лицу сразу же, как только перестанет шататься от слабости. Парень никогда не был особо злопамятным, просто _неделя допросов от собственного отца_ кого хочешь доведёт до последней степени ярости. Причём Джейс никак не мог понять, почему ему не верят. Он действительно не был ни в чём виноват. Он, в конце концов, вырос в церкви, только лишь недавно оставив её, чтобы найти своё призвание. Он честно пытался следовать за отцом, но понимал, что служение богу – это не то, чему он хочет себя посвятить. И вот теперь его обвиняют в колдовстве. И кто? Человек, который его воспитал. Который знал о нём всё. Которого он любил и уважал. 

Джейсу никогда не было так больно, как в эту неделю. Когда отец раз за разом задавал ему одни и те же вопросы, а потом охаживал кнутом по спине и ногам, подвешивал за руки и растягивал на дыбе. Физическая боль был огромной, да, но вот моральная – в сотню раз сильнее. Сейчас Джейс держался только на чистом упрямстве, на чистой вере в свою невиновность – и на желании доказать это отцу. Он должен понять. Должен, ведь он его отец. И когда он поймёт, какую ошибку совершил, обвиняя и пытая сына, вот тогда Джейс плюнет ему под ноги, развернётся и навсегда исчезнет из его жизни, постараясь не вспоминать об этом мужчине больше никогда. 

Валентин подал ему мягкое полотенце с вышитым на нём вензелем его рода. Джейс едва не хмыкнул – надо же, в нём всё-таки опять признали сына. Вытереться без помощи не удалось: едва парень завёл полотенце за спину, как чуть не упал, устояв только на чистом упрямстве. Валентин тут же помог – обернул сына тканью и начал мягко поглаживающее вытирать. Совсем как в детстве. Потом он принёс Джейсу рубаху – длинную, почти до колен, и белоснежную. Штанов, правда, не принёс, но парень не возмутился – чистая ткань приятно прилегала к телу, что было намного лучше той одежды, которая была на нём до купания. 

— Пойдём, — сказал ему Валентин и взял за руку, ведя по коридорам. — Тебе стоит поесть. 

_"Да уж,_ — подумал Джейс. — _Определённо стоит. Спасибо что вспомнил об этом через неделю"_. Вслух, правда, парень сказал совершенно иное. 

— Благодарю. 

Валентин бросил на него быстрый взгляд через плечо и сжал руку крепче. Шли они недолго, всего пара поворотов, закончившихся дверью, за которой была небольшая гостиная с накрытым в ней столом. Джейс почувствовал, как у него сводит желудок от вида еды, а Валентин махнул рукой, позволяя сыну сесть за стол. Следующие десять минут провели в молчании, во время которого Джейс съел всё, что было у него на тарелках, а вот Валентин только медленно пил вино. Заметив, что трапеза сына окончена, он подвинул бокал с вином и ему, предлагая насладиться ароматом и вкусом напитка. Джейс взял бокал настороженно и сделал совсем маленький глоток. Ему не нравилось то, как отец на него смотрел, будто решал, что с ним делать. Валентин, посидев ещё некоторое время, поднялся и обошёл стул сына, останавливаясь позади него. Джейс вцепился в бокал, не зная чего ожидать – разговора или удара. 

Не последовало ни того, ни другого. Валентин мягко положил руки на плечи сына, чуть сжимая, слегка массируя. Провёл большими пальцами рук по шее, задевая линию роста волос. Наклонился чуть ниже и выдохнул на ухо. 

— Эту ночь ты проведёшь со мной. 

В светлых глазах Джейса вспыхнуло недоверие пополам с изумлением и отвращением. Он мог бы, конечно мог бы подумать, что отец просто предлагает ему поговорить или переночевать в его комнате, но нет – Джейс точно знал, что означают эти слова.

— Это мерзко, — почти прошипел парень, пытаясь вырваться из цепких пальцев инквизитора. 

— Тебе ли говорить о мерзости, если ты всякий раз отдаёшься дьяволу на ваших тёмных шабашах, — отозвался Валентин. 

— Я никому не отдаюсь, а ты нашёл очень удобное оправдание для своих извращений, — зло выплюнул Джейс. — Ты воспитывал меня, затем оставил, следуя "великому предназначению", и теперь вернулся, чтобы лишить меня чести, достоинства, а впоследствии ещё и жизни. Я следовал по той дороге, которую ты для меня выбрал, я шёл за тобой. Я любил тебя, а ты предал меня и продолжаешь предавать раз за разом. 

Валентин почувствовал, как сердце затопляет ярость. Он почти ударил Джейса, но усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Разумеется ему было больно видеть сына таким, и было больно знать, что придётся с ним делать. У Валентина душа была разорвана на части, и только вера в священную миссию помогала ему держаться. 

— Мало того, что ты пытал меня, своего сына, так теперь ещё хочешь и… — Джейс почти задыхался. — Скольких невиновных людей ты затащил в постель для "допроса", а потом сжёг, обвиняя в том, в чём сам повинен?! 

— Дьявол всех обвиняет в грехах, кроме своих последователей. Для него ты священен, он говорит твоими устами, — покачал головой Валентин. — Нравится ли мне то, что я должен сделать? Нет. Но мы вынуждены прибегать к подобным мерам во имя правды. 

— Тебе не нужна правда, — вскочил Джейс, с усилием вырываясь из рук инквизитора. — Тебе нужно удовлетворить свои мерзкие желания! Ради этого ты готов оболгать невинных людей, прикрываясь высшей целью, прикрываясь именем Церкви. Все видят чудовищ в тех, на кого ты указываешь пальцем, но не видят монстра в тебе! 

— В тебе нет ни капли невинности, — с грустью покачал головой Валентин и сделал шаг вперёд. — Ты весь состоишь из порока. Может быть сегодня ты погубишь меня. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы ты признался в своей связи с дьяволом. 

— Я не связан с дьяволом! — отчаянно воскликнул Джейс, отшатываясь. — Я не могу признаться в том, в чём невиновен! 

— Тогда ты будешь оправдан и свободен. Если ты действительно не связан с дьяволом, если твоя душа действительно чиста – тебе нечего бояться, — сказал Валентин, протягивая парню руку. — Сейчас же ты только подтверждаешь свою вину. 

Джейс закусил губу, в панике оглядываясь по сторонам. Из этой небольшой залы выходили только две двери: через одну они вошли, а вторая вела неизвестно куда. Валентин, замечая метания парня, покачал головой. 

— Хьюэт запер входную дверь, едва мы оказались здесь. Он не откроет её до рассвета. Другая дверь ведёт в спальню. Пойдём. 

Джейс судорожно выдохнул, когда понял, что сбежать ему отсюда не удастся. Попытаться противостоять отцу – тоже, поскольку всю прошлую неделю он почти не ел и не спал, терпя пытки и допросы, и один-единственный ужин отнюдь не восполнил истраченные силы. Тем более Валентин был намного крупнее и сильнее его. 

— Пойдём, — снова позвал его мужчина, подходя и беря за руку. — Невинной душе нечего опасаться. 

Джейс мог бы с этим поспорить, но знал, что никакие его слова до отца не дойдут. У него была своя правда, очень удобная для его извращений, он мог творить, что угодно "во благо людей и церкви", и никто – никто! – не сказал бы ему ни слова. Кто же может обвинить инквизитора в содомии? Кто поверит рассказам "согрешивших с дьяволом"? Спасение было у всех – вот только нельзя было спастись от "спасителей". 

— Ты будешь гореть в аду, — тихо прошептал Джейс, не вырывая руки и следуя за Валентином в спальню. — Ты и все подобные тебе _праведные._

Валентин не ответил. Он знал, что это черти говорят с ним устами парня, пытаясь смутить душу и разрушить волю. Демоны угрожают ему, хотят, чтобы он отступил – но этого не будет. Валентин крепко держал Джейса за руку и вёл за собой, практически таща парня, потому что тот стал неожиданно апатичным и еле переставлял ноги. Но мнимая покорность закончилась, стоило им войти в спальню: Джейс резко дёрнул руку, вырываясь, и посмотрел на Валентина горящим ненавистью взглядом. 

— Я не признаюсь ни в чём, — твёрдо сказал парень. — А ты, когда не добьёшься от меня никакого признания, никогда больше не приблизишься ко мне. Никогда. 

— Я обещаю, — тихо отозвался Валентин, подходя ближе и кладя руки на плечи парню. — Если твоя душа чиста, то я оставлю тебя и более не потревожу. 

Джейс скривился и сложил руки на груди, инстинктивно закрываясь, но Валентин мягко развёл их в стороны. Он сделал пару шагов назад, ведя парня к постели, и, остановившись рядом с ней, потянул с Джейса рубаху. Парень резко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, но не отшатнулся, позволяя себя раздеть, оставаясь обнажённым перед лицом того, кого больше никогда не назовёт отцом. Валентин же был невероятно неспешен, он гладил напряжённые плечи и руки Джейса так, будто они были супругами, собравшимися провести ночь любви. Это было глупо, и Джейсу хотелось вырваться, оттолкнуть мужчину от себя, ударить его – но он продолжал стоять, покорно снося все прикосновения. 

Валентин посмотрел Джейсу в глаза так пристально, словно хотел прочитать все его мысли и чувства. Парень не разочаровал – уставился на мужчину с непоколебимой уверенностью в своей правоте и невиновности. Валентин даже на секунду почувствовал восхищение и гордость, но тут же заставил себя не отвлекаться. Ему нечем гордиться, если его сын связался с дьяволом. Если не смог точно так же решительно и уверенно уйти от искушения темнотой. 

Джейс вздрогнул, когда Валентин невесомо провёл пальцами по его груди. Парня почти затошнило от осознания ситуации, в которой он оказался – обнажённый, совершенно беззащитный перед мужчиной, которого считал отцом, и который собирался осквернить его тело. И навсегда сломать душу, потому что после такого прежним Джейс уже не станет. Он всегда будет помнить и эту комнату, и эти прикосновения, мягкие и нежные, любовные. Как Валентин может выглядеть таким спокойным?! Мужчину будто бы и не волновало, что он сейчас будет предаваться греху с сыном, пусть и не родным. Джейс зло хмыкнул. Конечно, он не греху будет предаваться, он будет "исполнять волю церкви", выпытывая у грязного колдуна признание. 

— Не надо так напрягаться, — мягко шепнул ему Валентин, и Джейс помимо воли ошеломлённо выдохнул, когда он наклонился и провёл губами по его шее. — Всё будет так, как должно быть. 

— Это ты сам себя успокаиваешь? — прохрипел Джейс, стараясь, чтобы в голосе слышалась злая насмешка. — Вроде как ты и не виноват ни в чём, просто инструмент. Очень удобно, может мне тоже попробовать? 

Валентин покачал головой и мягко толкнул парня на кровать. Джейс упал на спину, но подниматься или как-то менять положение не стал, только смотрел зло и презрительно, всем своим видом выражая, насколько ему неприятно всё происходящее. Валентин кивнул сам себе и опустился рядом с парнем, накрывая рукой его грудь, скользя пальцами вниз, задерживаясь на животе. Джейс слегка подрагивал, но не от возбуждения, а скорее от холода, поэтому Валентин встал и подошёл к небольшому камину в углу. Парень не сказал ни слова, только быстро провёл рукой по лицу, будто откидывая волосы с глаз. Но на самом деле волосы у него и так разметались по простыне, так что жест был направлен, скорее, на попытку успокоиться. Хотя вряд ли получится это сделать, конечно. 

Валентин тем временем развёл огонь в камине и ненадолго задержался, смотря на язычки пламени. Возможно завтра такой же огонь заберёт у него второго сына, и Валентин молился, чтобы этого не случилось. Молился, чтобы он оказался неправ, ошибся хотя бы раз, выдвинул ложные обвинения – да, не слишком хорошее дело, но инквизитор был готов рискнуть своей репутацией. Лишь бы Джонатан оказался невиновен. 

Джейс весь напрягся, когда мужчина вновь обернулся к нему, окидывая задумчивым взглядом. Валентин словно что-то решал, и Джейс на какой-то отчаянно короткий миг понадеялся, что сейчас отец одумается, поймёт, что он собирается сделать, и прекратит всё это. Посмотрит в глаза сына и поверит ему. Но нет – миг надежды прошёл с первым же шагом Валентина к постели. Джейс закрыл глаза, когда мужчина коснулся его бёдер, медленно их оглаживая. Неожиданно подумалось, сколько парней и девушек уже побывали в такой ситуации, скольких его названный отец гладил так же мягко и нежно, скольким предлагал самые сладкие и самые ужасные пытки – пытки страстью? Валентин наверняка знал, что делал, иначе сейчас не был бы столь спокоен и уверен в своих действиях. 

Джейс невольно вздрогнул, когда почувствовал поцелуй в плечо. Валентин слегка прикусил кожу, а потом провёл по ней языком, словно извиняясь. Джейс с трудом подавил в себе желание оттолкнуть мужчину, стараясь отрешиться от всего, что делают с его телом, но это было не так просто – Валентин целовал, покусывал и лизал его шею и грудь, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Ощутив горячее дыхание на своём животе, Джейс закрыл себе рот руками, потому что ему хотелось то ли закричать, то ли зарыдать – он никогда даже подумать не мог, что окажется в подобной ситуации. 

— Не стоит, — мягко сказал Валентин, убирая руки Джейса от лица. — Не закрывай глаза, Джонатан. Смотри на меня. 

Джейс замотал головой и назло закрыл глаза. Это оказалось не самой лучшей идеей, потому что теперь каждое прикосновение Валентина было неожиданностью, так что спустя всего пару минут парень открыл глаза обратно. Валентин смотрел на него внимательно, как будто Джейс должен был уже признаться и в колдовстве, и в связи с дьяволом и во всём, в чём его там обвиняли. Но парень не собирался признаваться, потому что был ни в чём не виноват – и он докажет это Валентину, докажет, когда ни одно слово не сорвётся с его губ. 

Валентин неожиданно, словно что-то в нём увидев, отодвинулся и потянулся к небольшому сундуку, стоящему рядом с кроватью. Джейс проследил за ним взглядом и инстинктивно дёрнулся в сторону, когда увидел какие-то металлические приспособления, которые мужчина доставал и клал рядом с собой. Парень не знал назначения этих предметов, но интуиция подсказывала, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. 

— Тебе не будет больно, — оповестил его Валентин, заметив реакцию. — Сегодня ничего не причинит тебе боль. 

Джейс подумал, что боль как-то лучше, чем то, что его ждёт. Но не ответил, только напряжённо смотрел, как Валентин открывает какой-то флакон. Запахло миндалем, когда мужчина вылил содержимое склянки себе на руку, а потом, помедлив секунду, на живот и бедра Джейса. Парень в шоке уставился на Валентина, который небрежно отбросил флакон куда-то за спину, а потом провёл руками по его торсу, словно втирая маслянистую жидкость в кожу. Джейс вцепился пальцами в простынь, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, не ощущать, вообще не присутствовать в этой реальности, пока Валентин ласково поглаживал его грудь, задевал соски, пробегал пальцами по рёбрам, оглаживал бока. Парня буквально трясло от злости, и он искренне не понимал, каким образом у него должны выбивать признание в колдовстве. 

А потом Джейс невольно вскинулся, ощущая как перехватывает дыхание то ли от ярости, то ли от страха. Валентин медленно провёл руками по бёдрам парня, коснулся паха и осторожно, но твёрдо развёл его ноги в стороны. Совсем немного, буквально дюймов на шесть, но и этого хватило, чтобы Джейс покрылся испариной. Валентин на это не обратил внимания, продолжая поглаживать внутреннюю сторону бёдер, задевая пальцами член и яички. Джейс закусил губу и заставил себя смотреть – только так он мог провести границу с приятными ощущениями и мужчиной, который их доставлял. Джейс пропадёт в ту же секунду, как закроет глаза, отдаваясь на волю прикосновений. 

Валентин внимательно наблюдал за парнем и, заметив как тот резко выдохнул, наклонился и провёл языком по его груди, слегка прикусывая сосок. Мужчина не первый раз участвовал в подобных допросах, он знал, что нельзя торопиться – как и знал, что может заставить заговорить кого угодно. Поэтому Валентин оглаживал тело Джонатана медленно, нежно, аккуратно, ни коем образом не причиняя боли или дискомфорта. Миндальное масло в этом помогало, оно расслабляло зажатые мышцы, успокаивало – и Джейс не мог не ощутить этого. Он был напряжён, да, но Валентин точно знал, как это исправить. 

Джейс ещё сильнее сжал простынь в руках, почти раздирая ткань, когда почувствовал ритмичные движения вверх-вниз на своём члене. Мозг буквально кричал, что это неправильно, неестественно, невозможно – но тело, глупое и слабое, реагировало совершенно по-другому. Первые волны возбуждения, ещё едва заметные, но нарастающие, были совершенно нежеланными. Джейс старался думать о чём-то гнусном, о чём-то неприятном и болезненном, чтобы сбить возбуждение, но не получилось – даже мысли о том, что это с ним делает мужчина, абсолютно не помогали. Джейс не мог посмотреть на Валентина, потому что чувства стыда и отвращения к самому себе переплетались в душе, как змеи. Он был обнажён и возбуждён, раскинулся на кровати перед мужчиной, который был одет и абсолютно спокоен. 

Валентин видел, как парня захлестнули эмоции, видел это по его глазам, по его неловким движениям, слышал по сорванному дыханию. Плоть под его пальцами твердела, наливалась кровью, и Валентин уже знал, что совсем скоро Джейс не сможет сопротивляться, он расскажет всю правду, признается во всём. Валентин опять наклонился, приникая поцелуем к шее и задвигал рукой чуть быстрее, чувствуя, как Джейс начал мелко дрожать и инстинктивно вскидывать бёдра. Он был возбуждён, и это, судя по мечущемуся взгляду, пугало его до ужаса. Валентин слегка отстранился и, не прекращая движения одной рукой, другой повёл по внутренней стороне бедра, задевая яички и касаясь пальцами ануса. Джейс, почувствовав это, шокировано распахнул глаза и попытался отстраниться, но Валентин твёрдо удержал его за бёдра. 

— Не бойся, — покачал головой мужчина и медленно надавил на кольцо мышц, проникая пальцем внутрь. — Я же обещал не причинять тебе боли. 

— Мне не больно, — прошипел Джейс, нарушая собственный обет молчания. — Мне неприятно и противно. 

— А с моего места всё кажется иначе, — заметил Валентин и, не прекращая водить рукой по члену парня, начал просовывать палец глубже. — Поверь мне, неприязнь выглядит не так. 

Джейс хотел было огрызнуться, но с силой закусил губу, глотая рвущийся вскрик, когда Валентин задел что-то внутри него. По телу прошлась приятная судорога, возбуждение вспыхнуло с новой силой. Джейс изо всех сил старался этого не показывать, но скрыть всё равно не удалось – Валентин легко прочитал все его эмоции в изумлённо распахнувшихся глазах. Джейс с трудом сдерживался от стонов, вместо этого до крови раздирая собственные губы и смаргивая выступающие слёзы. Не от боли, а от обиды и непонимания. 

Валентин не останавливался ни на секунду, добавив к одному пальцу ещё два, одной рукой продолжая гладить член, доводя Джейса до исступления. Парень уже не мог удержаться на месте, вскидывал бёдра вверх и всё-таки иногда постанывал, не успевая остановиться. Валентин смотрел на это с непонятным ему самому томлением, испытывая смутные желания, которые не должен был испытывать. _"Вот каким он предстал перед дьяволом,"_ – неожиданно подумал инквизитор, но тут же остановил себя. Нет, нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя восхищаться юным и гибким телом, так остро реагирующим на прикосновения. Нельзя поддаваться искушению. 

Джейс неожиданно застонал и вцепился в простынь со всей силы, запрокидывая голову. Он был уже так близок к разрядке, у него поджимались пальцы на ногах, а мысли из головы буквально вылетали. 

— Ты служишь дьяволу? — неожиданно спросил Валентин. 

Джейс обессилено замотал головой. Нет, он не настолько растворился в ощущениях, чтобы признаваться в том, чего не совершал. 

— Признайся, Джонатан, — вновь сказал мужчина, на этот раз намного тише и вкрадчивее. — Признайся, что делил с ним постель, что выбрал его своим хозяином. 

— Нет! — выкрикнул Джейс, мечтая, чтобы поскорее это закончилось, мечтая излиться в чужую руку и навсегда уйти из этого города и от этого мужчины. — Я не служу дьяволу, я не служу ему. Не служу! 

Валентин выдохнул и резко отстранился, убирая руки. Джейс машинально вскинул бёдра, в попытке продлить прикосновения, а потом сам потянулся к паху. Но Валентин поймал его руки и отвёл в сторону, а потом парень почувствовал, как на члене защёлкнулось что-то металлические и холодное. Это немного отрезвило, Джейс посмотрел вниз и увидел кольцо, которое туго обхватывало его плоть. 

— Что?.. 

Валентин не ответил, потянувшись за вещами, которые ранее выложил из сундука. Джейса словно ледяной водой окатили, даже возбуждение слегка спало. Зачем бы не понадобились эти приспособления инквизитору, Джейсу они вряд ли понравятся. Валентин тем временем взял один из предметов вытянутой продолговатой формы и стал водить по нему рукой. Джейс замер, почти переставая дышать – это было очень похоже на ласку возбуждённой плоти. Буквально минуту назад Валентин точно так же водил рукой по его собственному члену. 

— Нет, нет, нет, — прошептал Джейс, когда Валентин вновь положил руки ему на бёдра, приставляя приспособление к заднему проходу. — Пожалуйста, отец!

В глазах Валентина что-то мелькнуло. Что-то похожее на сомнение и неуверенность. Мелькнуло – и тут же пропало, а Джейс едва не задохнулся, когда металлический предмет вошёл в него. Он был едва тёплым, скользким от масла, которое оставалась на руках Валентина, и длинным. Джейс попытался вытолкнуть этот предмет из себя, но Валентин не дал, успокаивающе гладя парня по бёдрам и задевая заметно опавший, но всё ещё слегка возбуждённый член. Джейс закусил губу и постарался успокоиться, напоминая себе, что это, прежде всего, пытки. Но оно даже и к лучшему – боль была вполне терпимой, к тому же быстро проходила, потому что Валентин не двигал рукой, оставляя приспособление в относительной неподвижности. А с унижением, которое он сейчас испытывал, можно жить. 

Валентин, смотря на Джейса, почувствовал, как его окутывает возбуждение. Парень был так открыт, слегка дрожал и рвано дышал. Воплощение порока. Проверка на верность Церкви и Законам. Инквизитор не может поддаться, ведь тогда дьявол выиграет, тогда он заберёт и его душу тоже. Валентин резко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, а потом начал неторопливо поглаживать член Джейса, возвращая его в возбуждённое состояние. Одновременно с этим мужчина начал двигать другой рукой, медленно водя внутри парня предметом. Джейс зажимался и пытался отодвинуться, но когда почувствовал прикосновение к той самой точке, то вскинулся и застонал. Его снова накрывали волны возбуждения, а кольцо на члене больно давило на кожу и мешало разрядке. Джейс уже не мог сдерживаться и стонал, вскидывая бёдра и пытаясь снять мешающее кольцо, но Валентин перехватил его руки и завёл за голову, практически ложась на парня всем телом. Джейс видел его глаза с расширившимися зрачками, чувствовал его слегка сбившееся дыхание. Парень бы позлорадствовал, указав мужчине на очевидное возбуждение без всяких дополнительных манипуляций, но не мог даже сформулировать фразу. Валентин тяжело дышал ему в шею и постоянно касался губами то плеча, то ключиц, шептал на ухо вопросы о дьяволе. Джейс яростно мотал головой, не в силах что-то отвечать, ему было уже физически больно от невозможности кончить. Когда парень начал скулить, разъезжаясь полусогнутыми ногами по простыням, Валентин неожиданно вынул из него посторонний предмет, вновь заменяя его пальцами. Джейс чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати, выгнулся и застонал, прикрывая глаза и дрожа всем телом. Он не мог, не мог больше сдерживаться, не мог больше терпеть. 

— Признайся, — шептал Валентин ему на ухо, — признайся. Ты связан с дьяволом? Ты принадлежишь ему? 

Парень метался под ним, срываясь на стоны и вскрики. Глаза его были полуприкрыты, а с губ срывалось судорожное дыхание. Валентин вновь и вновь толкался пальцами внутрь, с трудом сдерживая собственные порывы и желания, чувствуя, как болезненно возбуждёна его собственная плоть, но он не мог поддаться им, не мог сорваться в бездну безумия, которая манила его, ждала, словно дорогого супруга. Джейс выгибался и хватался руками за простыни, а на его глазах блестели слёзы. Он пытался оттолкнуть мужчину от себя, пытался убрать кольцо со своего члена, но всякий раз терпел поражение. 

— Признайся, мой мальчик, — вновь и вновь говорил ему Валентин. — Признай, что принадлежишь дьяволу. 

— Да! — выкрикнул Джейс, и Валентин особо резко толкнулся пальцами внутрь, тут же убирая кольцо, позволяя парню кончить. 

Джейс выгнулся почти дугой, изливаясь и воя. Валентин почувствовал сожаление – он уже почти поверил, что Джонатан невиновен, почти остановился. Но парень признался, как признавались и другие. Валентин отодвинулся, но встать с постели не успел, поскольку Джейс поймал его за руку и резко притянул к себе. Глаза у парня горели чистой ненавистью. 

— Да. Я связался с дьяволом, — повторил Джейс и неожиданно приблизился очень близко, опаляя дыханием губы Валентина. — Дьявол – это ты. 

*_*_*

Огонь начал разгораться сильнее, вместе с ним сильнее зашептались и горожане. Вверх повалил чёрный дым от дров и соломы, фигуру Джейса почти не было видно. Валентин стоял чуть поодаль, смотря за казнью с ощущением смирения, печали и радости – ещё одна душа будет очищена священным огнём. Мужчине было грустно только оттого, что этот мальчик изначально поддался сладким речам дьявола, но Валентин не винил Джейса – не у всякого воля сильна достаточно, чтобы противиться тьме. Но огонь очистит и простит его. 

Неожиданно сквозь дым что-то встрепенулось. Валентин пригляделся, думая, не освободился ли приговорённый, и замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Над огнём, сквозь дым и языки пламени, медленно расправлялись крылья. Чистейшие, белоснежные, священные крылья ангела. Инквизитор сделал шаг вперёд, ещё один и ещё, подходя ближе, желая увидеть истинного сына небес – и видя только золотистые глаза колдуна. Джейс, казалось бы, смотрел исключительно на него, прямо и ясно, словно вокруг не бушевало пламя, а за его спиной простирались величественные крылья. 

— Ангел, — прошептал Валентин и пошёл вперёд быстрее. 

Рядом закричал Хьюэт, по толпе прошла волна недоумённых возгласов – они не видели этого великолепия, открывшегося инквизитору. Валентин ступил на зажженные дрова, не замечая, как вспыхивает его одежда, он шёл вперёд, оскальзывался и запинался, но шёл. Он не чувствовал жара, не видел и не слышал ничего – только парень впереди был различим. 

— Ангел, — снова прошептал Валентин, падая на колени перед Джейсом, обнимая, утыкаясь носом в живот и целуя его. — Сын мой, ты стал ангелом. 

Ангел обнял его за плечи, и его прикосновения сжигали. От них закипала кровь, а кожа лопалась, не в силах выдержать божественную мощь. Но Валентин не кричал. Он только лишь шептал слова благодарности, вознося молитву небесному созданию, пред которым стоял на коленях. Он благодарил небеса за то, что они очистили и забрали с собой душу его возлюбленного сына. Благодарил их за то, что и его они забирают с собой. 

Валентин не видел, как вокруг костра суетились служители церкви, и как изумлённо перешёптывались горожане. На их глазах великий инквизитор бросился в костёр к колдуну, падая перед ним на колени, сгорая вместе с ним. Немыслимо, невиданно! Вперёд вышел Хьюэт, поднимая руки и привлекая к себе внимание. Голос его был полон печали и смирения. 

— Люди! Сейчас нас всех настигла ужасная потеря. Лучший из нас, Валентин, величайший инквизитор, отдал свою жизнь, служа Церкви. Неделю он боролся с демонами в мальчишке, неделю он подвергал себя воздействию дьявола. Он победил, но осознал, что душа его запятнана скверной, а потому сделал то, что должен был – шагнул в очищающий огонь. Его жертва, принесённая ради всех нас, не будет забыта. Давайте же вознесём молитву, дабы приняли небеса своего верного сына. 

Люди сразу же принялись молиться, кто-то даже упал на колени. Хьюэт тоже сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, бросив взгляд на костёр, в котором из-за густого чёрного дыма уже едва угадывались две фигуры. Юный колдун и Великий инквизитор. Ни один из них не кричал. 

*_*_*

Валентин бережно прижимал ребёнка к своей груди. Джонатан, которого он назвал своим сыном, спал, доверчиво расслабившись в руках отца. Эрондейл, теперь носящий фамилию Вейланд, был совершенно не похож на родного сына Моргенштерна. Но Валентин и не мог их сравнивать, ведь в одном текла кровь демона, а в другом – ангела. И тот сын, что сейчас был у него на руках, словно излучал ангельскую силу. Валентин почти видел два крыла у него за плечами – пока небольших, совсем детских, но белоснежных и сияющих. 

— Ты станешь моим путеводным светом, Джонатан, — прошептал Моргенштерн, нежно целуя спящего мальчика в висок. — Не будет никого, чище тебя. 

Валентин был уверен – когда-нибудь крылья его сына затмят своим светом даже блеск хрустальных башен Аликанте. И тогда – Валентин победит.


End file.
